Rain, Rain, Eat Away our Clothes
by Yurilover89
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls, as teenagers, have a little run in with the Nanobots again, which eat away their clothes. After dealing with them, they decide to have some fun playing around the cold cloudy weather in the nude, as well as perform sexual activities with each other. Rated M for language, nudity, lemon, and Yuri.
1. Part One

The Powerpuff Girls, at the age of eighteen, were patrolling the city for any form of suspicious activities. The sky was very cloudy and gray, almost as if it was about to rain. So far, the girls have seen nothing of interest.

"Hmm... So far, no sign of any criminals." Blossom spoke. "Still, we should keep our eyes peeled."

Buttercup then said in complaint "Blossom, we've been scanning the city for nearly half an hour. There hasn't been any bad guys around for us to beat up. I could've used the time we wasted to have sex with Brick."

Bubbles then spoke "I'm feeling tired. Can we go home now?"

Blossom let out a sigh of annoyance before saying "Okay, okay. I guess we've done enough patrolling for today. Let's head on home."

"Hurray!" Bubbles cheered.

"Ugh, finally." Said Buttercup in exhausted relief as the girls flew away from Townsville straight to their new private home which was located near the beach coast.

As they flew, the clouds formed even bigger and it started to rain, causing the girls to get all wet. "Oh no! It's raining!" Said Bubbles, covering her head from the rain

"Aw, shit...! I just had these clothes cleaned." Said Buttercup, trying to keep her head dry.

Blossom was annoyed of this as well. "So much for clear skies." Blossom then felt as if her legs were feeling colder, in fact, she felt as if the rain was dripping past her clothes and on to her skin. "What in the world?!" Blossom looked at her legs and her eyes widened in shock.

Her pants were deteriorating right before her eyes. The girls stopped and looked at their bodies, seeing their clothes disappearing. "What the fuck?! What is going on?!" Buttercup questioned.

Bubbles covered her exposed areas as she cried in terror "Eek! Our clothes are expiring!"

"No, Bubbles. They have returned!" Said Blossom with a serious face.

As their clothes kept on getting deteriorated, Bubbles looked at Blossom with a blanked expression and asked "Um, wait, who has returned?"

"She's talking about the Nanobots that come from the rain, Bubbles!" Buttercup answered. "The same ones that ate our clothes when we last fought them?! How could you have forgotten about them?!"

Their undergarments began to get eaten away as well as Bubbles said in realization "Oh yeah. That one time when we were completely naked. I remember now!"

"There's no doubt that they are here for some payback!" Said Blossom. "Unfortunately for them, we have been doing some training, so that we can fight microscopic enemies!"

"Yeah, let's beat these tiny bastards!" Said Buttercup as the girls began swinging their fists and legs around, actually managing to destroy every nanobot that came in contact with their attacks.

The girls were now completely naked when they managed to destroy all the nanobots. Blossom looked around, seeing tiny debris as she confirmed "I think we've chased them off."

Bubbles threw her hands up, causing her exposed breasts to jiggle as she cheered "Yay! We did it!"

Buttercup pumped a fist as she said "Hell yeah! We totally crushed them to robot bits!" She then noticed that she was in the nude, much to her annoyance. "It's too bad that all three of us are naked, now."

"Yeah, at least we were high up in the clouds when they ate our clothes and underwear. Otherwise, we would've been left humiliated." Said Blossom. "We might as well head back home and get some new clothes."

"Or we could just stay naked." Bubbles suggested, causing her sisters to look at her with raised eye brows.

"Stay naked?" Blossom and Buttercup asked confused.

"What do you mean stay naked?" Blossom asked.

"Well yeah, I mean we are very high up where nobody can see us with clouds covering us." Bubbles pointed out.

"What are you getting at, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles made a giggle as she suggested "I was thinking, why not play tag in the nude?"

"Play tag, in the nude?" Blossom questioned. "I don't know, Bubbles..."

Bubbles then added "We can go and find some secluded areas to play. Like the beach, or the woods, or even way up here in the clouds!"

Buttercup cupped her chin with an intrigued smile as she said "You know what, Blossom, Bubbles might have the right idea."

Blossom looked at Buttercup with an annoyed expression as she said "It figures that you would be interested in an idea like this."

Buttercup turned her head to Blossom and said "Oh, and you aren't?"

Blossom then tried to explain her concerns, saying "I'm just thinking of the chances of us being seen and..." The redhead leader was interrupted by a sudden playful slap on the buttocks, which cause her to yelp. "Ah! Hey!"

Blossom covered her rear-end as she glared at Buttercup who looked back at her with a sly smirk. "Tag, you're it!" The brunette exclaimed as she flew away.

"Looks like you're going to have to catch us, Blossom!" Said Bubbles as she too flew as fast as she could from her redhead sister.

Blossom then made an irritated groan as she cried out "You two are impossible! You know that?!"

"Yeah? Well at least neither one of us is a party-pooper like you!" Buttercup called back in a teasing manner.

Blossom then had a face full of determination, saying "A party-pooper? Me?! We'll see about that...!" She then jetted after her sisters as fast as she could.

Bubbles took notice as she said "Looks like we've managed to persuade her, Buttercup."

Buttercup looked behind, seeing Blossom coming after them. "Yup, she's chasing us while all wet and naked. Pretty hot, if not sexy."

Buttercup and Bubbles descended from down to the beach, which was deserted for the time being, while Blossom followed in suit. All three girls felt the cold wind blow on their exposed bodies, hardening their nipples and clits which filled each of them with an arousing adrenaline.

Blossom felt her frustration subside after feeling the cool air all over her exposed body. "Huh, I hate to admit it, but flying around naked in the cold air feels really good. It's a rather... riveting experience."

Bubbles giggled as she exclaimed "Tag is so much fun when we're naked! I'm getting goosebumps all over, and I can feel our nipples and clits getting so stiff!"

"Me too!" Said Buttercup, Buttercup then held Bubbles by the hand, guiding her at a certain direction "I've got an idea how we can lose Blossom!"

"Really? But where are we going?" Asked Bubbles.

"First, we'll create a little sandstorm, then..." Buttercup instructed what they were about it do in Bubbles' ear, causing a smile to stretch on her face. "Are you ready?"

Bubbles nodded, saying "I'm ready when you are!" The two sisters then landed their feet hard on the Sandy hills, causing the particles to block Blossom's view.

Blossom found herself caught in the sandy cloud before she could react. She covered her eyes as she complained "Oh yeah, that's really fair, girls! Really!" She then heard splashing noises. She twirled herself around like a top, blowing away the sand so that it would be clear. Blossom looked around, seeing that her sisters were nowhere to be found. "Darn it! Where could they have gone? Wait a minute..." Blossom then looked at the ocean, reminding herself that she heard a splashing noise. "So they're hiding in the ocean, huh? Very clever, but they'll have to come up for air, eventually."

While Blossom waited for her prediction to be right, in reality, meanwhile, her sisters were actually hiding in a near by cave. They both giggled as Bubbles whispered "It worked, Buttercup...! She's totally falling for it! She really thinks we're in the ocean...!"

"Yup, it's safe to say, we've outsmarted our smart sister, Blossom...!" Buttercup commented as she made bedroom eyes at Bubbles, running her right hand all over her blonde sister's breasts. Bubbles made the same eyes at Buttercup as she in turn caressed Buttercup's breasts. "So while Blossom waits, how's about some sisterly sexy time?"

"Mmm...I'm all for making love with you, Buttercup. Especially in a cool cave." Said Bubbles as she and Buttercup brought their lips together in sweet kisses. Their hands reached for each others vaginas and began rubbing one another gracefully. "You know, I'm pretty glad those nanobots came and ate all of our clothes."

"Me too, Bubbles." Said Buttercup, pecking Bubbless lips. "I've been feeling so horny lately, that I was relieved to have been forced to be naked with you and Blossom." Buttercup placed another kiss.

"I've been feeling horny, too." Said Bubbles, sharing more kisses. "And even though I'm not having sex with Boomer, having sex with my sisters is just as romantic!"

"I feel you, sister, both mentally and physically!" Buttercup responded. "Let's rub our pussies together."

"Yes, let's." Said Bubbles as both sisters lifted each other's right leg over their own left hips and began to slowly rock their hips back and forth, gracefully rubbing their vaginas together. Buttercup and Bubbles moaned softly while feeling their genitals slip and slide against one another. "Oh yeah...! Your pussy feels so good, Buttercup...!"

"Your pussy feels good too, Bubbles...! Oh, fuck yeah...!" Buttercup said softly as she and Bubbles savored the sensation.

* * *

End of Part One


	2. Part Two

While Buttercup and Bubbles were humping each other, Blossom, who was still expecting her sisters to come out of the ocean, was starting to get impatient. "Okay, I know that we can hold our breaths for a long time, but this is getting ridiculous! When are they even planning to..." Blossom then picked up some familiar sounds with her super hearing. "Huh? Wait a minute..."

She listened in, and immediately recognised the noises being Buttercup and Bubbles' voices. Suspicious, Blossom used her infrared vision to scan the beach. She spotted two heat signatures indicating some moving figures. "Ah-hah! I get it, now! They made me think they splashed into the water so that I wouldn't think that they hid in a cave. How clever." Blossom stated in annoyance, when she noticed something odd about the position her sisters were in and how they were moving. "Hang on, though. The way they are positioned... And from the sound of it... Could they possibly be..."

Blossom decided to cautiously fly over to the cave to see what her sisters were doing. She landed near the cave entrance. She then peeked inside the cave, and what she saw confirmed her suspicions. Blossom's eyes widened in surprise as she covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping and quickly hid, so as to not get caught. "I was right, they're humping each other...!" Blossom carefully leaned in to look in the cave at her humping sisters, listening to them moan, curse and say one another's names.

"Oh fuck, this feels so good, Buttercup...! Don't stop humping me...!" Bubbles moaned as she and Buttercup continued to rub their genitals together.

"Keep fucking me, Bubbles...! My pussy wants yours so bad...! Ah, fuck...!" Buttercup said back while she and Bubbles kept on rocking their hips. Their bodies started to feel warm from their sexual interactions with one another, making the cold air almost non-existent to them.

Blossom became transfixed of her sisters rocking their hips against each other and their moans were music to her ears. "Oh my god, my own two sisters rubbing their pussies together looks so hot...! I feel super turned on just watching them." Blossom then caressed her left breast with one hand, and she started rubbing her own vagina with the other. Blossom did her best not to moan, just to keep her sisters from noticing her.

Buttercup and Bubbles then began to hump one another even faster, moaning a bit louder as they felt the pleasure they were giving each other. Blossom was enjoying the scenery very much so as she felt her her cold vagina get wet, exciting her even more.

"Oh my god! Our pussies are so wet together!" Bubbles exclaimed between gasps. "It feels so amazing!"

"Fuck yeah! Holy shit! Our pussies are super slippery together!" Buttercup exclaimed. "It feels so fucking good, I don't want to stop!"

As they continued to hump each other, Blossom thought to herself while pleasuring herself "I'll let them have their little fun first before I decide to tag one of them. Then maybe I'll take a turn of intimacy with my sisters."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Both Buttercup and Bubbles repeated, humping each other as fast as they could.

"So fucking hot!" Said Buttercup between groans.

"Super fucking hot!" Said Bubbles while she and Buttercup kept humping one another for six minutes, felling their ejaculation coming closer with each thrust. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Buttercup, I'm gonna cum!"

"Ah, shit! Shit, Bubbles! I'm gonna cum, too!" Said Buttercup as she and Bubbles threw their heads back screaming at the top of their lungs as they felt their hot love juice spewed all over each other's crotches.

Blossom looked at amazement, seeing their mixed vaginal fluids oozing down their legs. "Amazing!" Blossom exclaimed softly. "They made each other ejaculate large amounts of their vaginal fluids. Just look at the way their juice flows down their legs!"

After their ejaculation, Buttercup and Bubbles panted for air, holding each other's naked bodies tightly together with their heads over one another's shoulders as they smiled in satisfaction. "Mmm... I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of having sex with my sisters." Buttercup said softly.

"Me neither." Bubbles said softly back, when she opened her eyes and saw Blossom hiding behind the cave entrance. Though surprised, Bubbles smirked at her redhead sister and winked at her. Blossom winked back as Bubbles began kissing Buttercup's lips.

As they made out, Blossom slowly floated towards them and playfully spanked Buttercup on the buttocks, causing the brunette sister to yelp in surprise. "Hey, what the...?!" She turned around to see Blossom, sticking her tongue out in a teasing manner.

"Spanked you back!" Blossom exclaimed.

"B-Blossom?! H-How long have you been standing there?"

Blossom had her hands behind her back as she floated around her sisters, saying "Well, I heard both of you moaning which echoed from this cave, and when I found you in here, I decided to watch the sexy show."

"Y-You were watching us? The whole time?!" Buttercup asked, blushing in embarrassment with eyes widened.

"Yup, the way you two humped each other's pussies was a very hypnotic, and arousing sight!" Said Blossom. "I'm sure the boys would've loved it, too."

Bubbles giggled as she said "Oh yes they would!"

Buttercup looked at Bubbles surprised. "Bubbles, you knew she was watching us?!"

"Only after we came, Buttercup." Bubbles answered with a wink.

Blossom then whispered in Buttercup's ear "By the way... You're it...!" The redhead then kissed her brunette sister firmly on the lips before she and Bubbles flew out of the cave in a flash.

Shaking off the confusion, Buttercup exclaimed "We'll see about that!" She then flew after her sisters. She spotted them flying away from the beach.

"Catch us if you can, Buttercup!" Bubbles called out in a taunting tone of voice.

"Oh, I will!" Said Buttercup as she began chasing Blossom and Bubbles.

As the chase went, Blossom felt the cold air blow against her bare skin some more, making her nipples and clitoris stiff, she even had goosebumps all over her body as she shivered with excitement. "Wow! I have to admit, flying around in the speed of light while naked in cold cloudy weather is really fun and arousing!"

"I knew you would change your mind about this, Blossom!" Said a delighted Bubbles.

Blossom spotted the forest beyond Townsville as she grabbed Bubbles by the hand, pointing at the forest. "Let's lose her in the forest, Bubbles!"

"Oh...! Great idea, Blossom!" Bubbles exclaimed as they both flew into the forest.

Buttercup saw them disappear into the branches of the trees as she said with an intrigued smirk "Oh, babes in the woods, huh? This I gotta see!"

Buttercup then flew into the forest. She began floating around the woods, checking behind every tree and bushes, trying to find her sisters. "Blossom~! Bubbles~! Come out, come out wherever you are~!" Buttercup called out in a crooning voice. "I'm gonna find you girls~! Hopefully, I'll catch you doing naughty stuff...!"

High above the trees, Blossom and Bubbles kneeled on a branch, watching their sister, snickering as they watched their sister overhead. "She has no idea that we're even up here...!" Said Bubbles quietly.

"Shh... Let's wait until she's out of sight." Blossom instructed as they watched Buttercup go further beyond the trees. "Okay, she's gone, for now." Blossom then caressed Bubbles by the cheek as the two sisters engaged in kisses. After twenty kisses or more, they pulled away, looking at each other's bedroom eyes while smiling. "Are you sore, Bubbles?"

Bubbles shook her head and answered "Mm-mm! Not at the slightest!"

Blossom and Bubbles stood up on the big branch as the redhead said to the blonde in a soft tone of voice "Good, because I am ready for some hot, sweet romance with one of my sweet, hot and sexy sisters whom I love dearly."

Blossom and Bubbles then embraced in more kisses, holding their naked bodies together. They moaned softly in each other's mouths as Bubbles backed up, allowing Blossom to pin her against the tree. They gasped for air as they felt their cold D-cup breasts rub together.

"Oh, Blossom...! Your huge boobies are so soft, and smooth, and squishy, and slippery...!" Bubbles complimented.

"So are your big boobies, Bubbles...! It feels so good rubbing them with my own breasts...!" Said Blossom before placing more kisses on Bubbles' lips.

As the made out, Buttercup picked up some moans and kissing noises, causing her to lit up. With a smirk, Buttercup followed the sound to the very spot she could hear it the closest. Buttercup looked around, tapping her chin with a confused expression and a hand on her hip. "Hmm... Their moaning lead me here, but where are they having sex at?" She then noticed some tree bark falling around her. She looked up and spotted her sisters making out on the branch. "Hah...! I found you, love birds...! Now to hide somewhere so that they won't notice me...!"

Buttercup carefully flew up to a tree branch that was higher above them, not too far or too close as she viewed her sisters making out while caressing her right breast with her right hand while rubbing her vagina with the other.

* * *

End of Part Two

Just so you know, during winter, I will be updating Winter Cabin sometime after New Years Day.


End file.
